


Okay

by Lady_of_the_Spirit



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Fluff, Gen, I've got no idea how medicine works in the Star Wars universe and it shows, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Scars, gender neutral reader, he comes in at the end but he's there and he feels strongly about you., no pronouns, no y/n, this is mostly about you and the baby but Din is there!, you're shirtless but it's not sexy it's just you hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Spirit/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Spirit
Summary: He had discovered one of your old scars. A really old one, so old it was mostly faded by now. You almost forgot it was even there, you were so accustomed to seeing it on your skin.But the Child was not, and he saw the mark of an old wound and thought "hurt.""Oh, honey," you said, reaching out and stroking one of his ears. "I'm fine."He made another distressed noise like he thought you were lying.The Child finds out you have scars and wants to know more about them.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Reader, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Okay

You only had two shirts that you wore on a daily rotation. It was a step up from Din, who seemed to have exactly one set of clothes he wore on repeat. You suppose when you're always wearing armour, the clothing underneath doesn't matter as much - it's just extra padding. 

But even when swapping shirts for each other every day, with the life you lead, things got dirty. Dirty and gross. Sweat, blood, all sorts of disgusting things you came into contact with got all over you and your clothes and after some amount of time, you and your clothes needed a wash. (You were never going to get the stain from hugging Din right after he exploded out of that Krayt Dragon out of your clothes, a fact you had come to terms with.) 

That brought you here, on the planet of Valahari. It was relatively safe, so far at least. It reminded you of Sorgan, with all the forests. It gave the Razor Crest some good coverage while Din was in town, looking for a job to make a few credits, and you and the Child waited for him to come back with the money. Or to come running back under blaster fire to make a quick getaway - either was likely, in your opinion. 

Normally you would have headed off with Din, the Child held safely in his pod or the satchel hung over Din's shoulder, and worked the job with him, or found a job of your own to make some extra money, but the last adventure the clan of two and you had been on ended with a sprain in your right ankle. It wasn't bad enough you couldn't walk (limping _was_ walking, no matter what Din said, the worrier), but it was bad enough that Din had decided you were not to do anything too strenuous until it healed. The Child had attempted to heal you, seeing you lying in pain on the floor of the Crest while Din was flying you all off the planet, but you had stopped him. Healing took a lot out of him and you would rather be inconvenienced for two to three weeks than let him hurt himself trying to help you. You had made it your whole life healing the normal way without any magical powers and you were perfectly fine doing it now. 

Being out of commission meant being stuck with the Crest and watching the Child. It would bother you being left behind while Din was working, make you feel helpless, but knowing that Din "where I go, he goes" Djarin trusted you to take care of his baby was a nice feeling. 

Near where the Crest was parked, hidden away in the forest, was a river. You, knowing that you would not get another chance to do so for a while, decided to take advantage of this and use the river to wash and clean your shirts. The edge was shallow enough for the Child to play in without much danger, although you glanced up at him every thirty seconds or so to make sure he was not getting in too deep. You knelt in a deeper part, sitting before the rock you were using to clean your clothes, and you didn't want him following you in further and getting washed away. He got used to the sound of you slapping your clothes against the rocks pretty quickly and didn't squeak in surprise after the third time. He was having the time of his life, splashing around in the water that came up to a little less than half his height. He chased after the little fishes darting through the water, doing his best to catch them and have a snack, and although they were always too fast for him he was determined to keep trying. 

It was hard not to laugh when he slipped and landed on his behind - only after waiting to make sure he wasn't actually hurt, of course. He tilted his head and stared at you with "BETRAYAL!" flashing in those big dark eyes of his, and it made you laugh even more. He sighed - the resemblance to Din was uncanny and you laughed at that too, the way the fifty-year-old child perfectly mimicked his father's world-weary sigh - and got back to his feet and kept stumbling through the water after the silvery fish. 

It didn't take long for you to finish your chores. You stood up and limped back to shore. You laid your wet clothes out on a boulder on the riverbank for them to dry in the sun. Despite the forest around you, the sun shone through perfectly onto the spot you found. You settled down on the grass and leaned back on your elbows, keeping your sprained ankle straight out in front of you and trying not to move it. You had a perfect view of the Child from where you were. The sun was warm against your skin. You sighed contentedly and continued to watch the little one play. He seemed to understand not to ask you to play with him like he normally would, that you were injured and shouldn't be pushing yourself. 

You wondered if Din told him that when you weren't around, if the Force was telling him that, or if he just knew that himself. He was a very wise child, although it was easy to forget that as he babbled in joy after turning over a rock and finding a worm. He ate it before the words "Don't eat that!" were out of your mouth and there was nothing more you could do. You sighed and leaned back again. You closed your eyes for a moment, absorbing the warmth, trying to enjoy the rare moment of peace you had been blessed with. 

A second later you realized it had gone quiet and your eyes snapped open. Peace never lasted long. 

The Child wasn't gone, hadn't been swept away, to your relief. He was toddling out of the river, heading for you. 

"Done with terrorizing the wildlife?" you asked him as he reached your side. He cooed in reply, smiling up at you. You took it as a yes and couldn't resist the urge to give his nose a little 'boop'. He made a noise you and Din had identified as his 'happy' noise and grinned. "You want to sit up here with me?" 

The Child made another noise, looking away from your face and at your uncovered torso. It might have been the most skin he'd seen on a person in a while, so you couldn't blame him for his fascination. You watched as he took a few steps closer until he was standing right up against you. He raised his little green hand and started touching your stomach. 

You wondered what he was doing before he started making noises you and Din had identified as his 'upset' noises and your eyes widened. "What's wrong?" You pushed yourself up a little bit, but he made the noises again, slightly louder. He moved his hand back to where it had been before. He prodded at your stomach and looked up at you, eyes huge and worried, wearing the saddest face you had ever seen.

You looked down at where he was poking you and you understood.

He had discovered one of your old scars. A really old one, so old it was mostly faded by now. You almost forgot it was even there, you were so accustomed to seeing it on your skin. 

But the Child was not, and he saw the mark of an old wound and thought "hurt."

"Oh, honey," you said, reaching out and stroking one of his ears. "I'm fine."

He made another distressed noise like he thought you were lying. 

"This is an old mark," you explained. You had long since stopped feeling silly for explaining things to the Child. He understood, whether or not he could say anything back. "I got it as a child. When I was little, like you." You held your hand at the height you were as a child to illustrate how little you were then compared to now. "It doesn't hurt anymore." 

The Child still looked worried. You took one of his little hands into your own and held it against your scar, giving it a harder poke. "See? Doesn't hurt." You paused. "You wanna know how I got it?"

He cooed and blinked at you. You took it as a yes. 

"Loth-cat," you said. He scowled and made an 'unhappy' noise. "Yeah, you remember those from Sorgan, don't you? Vicious little bas- monsters. I made the mistake of picking one up and it did not like that. Clawed me right here and that was that." You grimaced at the old memory. 

"But it's all healed now," you continued, and you patted the Child's hand, still laid over the mark. "See? It's okay. No pain. I forget about it most of the time, it's fine."

The Child hummed and studied the mark with glittering eyes. You let go of his little fingers and he patted your scar on his own. Something warmed in your chest at the action. 

He seemed to be taken in by the sight of your bare torso and quickly pointed to another scar, this one a little more recent. It was like a little starburst on your hip. 

"Same thing, honey. It's an old wound, it doesn't hurt anymore." He stared up at you expectantly. "Oh, the story? I was on a hunt, like the kinds your dad goes on, or used to before we started looking for your people. This was way before I ever met him, though. Got on the wrong side of some, _ahem_ , ruffians, and they shot me clean through. I got lucky since a doctor was in the crowd watching our fight and got me to her medical center. Still got the mark, though." You had also made a friend out of the doctor. You smiled and made a mental note to check in on her sometime. The path your little team was taking through the galaxy would put you somewhere near her planet, and it couldn't hurt to have her take a look at the child to make sure he was healthy. 

The Child looked a little sadder at this story and his ears drooped. 

"But I'm fine," you said gently, running your hand over his little head. "I'm here, aren't I? With you and your dad?" 

He said nothing and reached up. His hands grabbed at your stomach and you realized he was trying to pull himself up onto you. You helped him out, giving him a lift with your hand, and he climbed over your stomach. He found a series of thin marks on your rib cage, which you then had to explain to him is what was left behind from pieces of shrapnel - an explosion a bounty had set off to evade capture. It hadn't even been your own bounty, you added with an exaggerated scowl to make the Child laugh. You had just been taking a day off in the vicinity of another hunt. Bad luck. 

You omitted the fact that the accident had nearly been lights out for you. The Child didn't seem sad anymore, just curious, and you wanted to keep it that way. He started patting every scar he found. You wondered how often he'd had skin-on-skin contact with another creature. Wasn't that supposed to be good for babies? You remembered reading about that somewhere. You made another mental note to mention it to Din. It was something he should know. 

You couldn't tell how the Child felt about the number of scars he found on your body, but he seemed engaged in every story you told. A lot of them were from stupid accidents when you were younger - "My sibling and I got into a knife fight with each other, I don't recommend it," "Don't pick up a nuna without warning, they'll probably freak out and their claws _hurt_ ," - but most were from various and more dangerous excursions throughout your adult life. You kept those stories shorter to keep from frightening him but told him enough to keep him entertained. He liked some danger, you knew, he just didn't like it when you or Din were threatened. 

His hand landed on an old burn scar that crawled up your side and it made you go stiff. He stilled, sensing something was wrong. 

You had to take a moment to compose your thoughts. What to say about that one? How much to keep from him? Could you even tell him about it? 

You closed your eyes and tried to sift through the almost ancient memories pushing their way to the forefront of your mind. Your house on fire. Your village burning to the ground. The flames and their suffocating heat all around you. The sounds of your family, neighbours, people you've known all your life, screaming. You running and trying to hide - getting trapped under a burning wooden beam - a random face, a person you know you've seen before but can't place, pulling you out, putting out the flames on your side, carrying you to safety. You had passed out from the searing pain in your side and never saw the person again. You never found out who it was, you just knew you were alive thanks to them. Alive with a single mark to show for it. 

You opened your eyes when you felt the Child shifting. He took a few steps and stood on your chest. You grunted under his weight, grateful he wasn't any heavier or he would have been a problem - he was just like a little cat. He studied your face with inquisitive eyes. You smiled weakly. 

"Not quite ready to talk about that one yet, I'm afraid," you said.

His ears drooped and he looked at you sadly. You thought it was because he wanted his story, but then he reached out and patted your cheek, the same way he'd been doing to all of your scars. He cooed gently and tilted his head. 

_It's okay,_ he seemed to be telling you. Like if he couldn't use his Force healing to help, giving you a gentle pat was the next best thing. 

You stroked his ears. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," you murmured to him. 

He smiled, happy to have helped. 

You were able to smile back. His ears lifted. 

You heard a rustle and immediately sat up, holding the Child tight to you, keeping him hidden, and turning so you could see who was coming.

You saw Beskar glinting in the sunlight. It was just Din. You sighed and relax, letting the Child go so he could drop off your stomach and waddle over to his dad. 

"Get any credits?" you called over your shoulder, tilting your head back to soak in a few last rays of sun before you had to go back to the Crest. 

"Got enough," was his reply. "How's the ankle?"

That was his daily greeting now, every time you woke up or had been apart for longer than a few hours. It was cute how much he worried despite trying to seem like he wasn't worrying.

"It's doing alright." You sat up. "Good as it can be, anyway." You managed to get to your feet, the pain shooting up your leg making you wince. You could tell Din saw it, if the way he suddenly tensed like he was ready to spring forward and help was any indication. 

"That's good." His voice sounded odd. The Child, snug in his arms, seemed to notice too as he looked up at Din with a curious look. You shrugged it off and picked up your laundry from the boulder. It was mostly dry, so you pulled on one of your shirts. 

"How was the Child?" he asked, his voice going back to normal. 

"He had fun, terrorizing the wildlife, as he does." You didn't mention the worm he ate. 

"As he does," Din repeated with a hint of fondness. You walked over to him, only a slight limp in your step. "It seems like you two were bonding."

"He was curious about some of my marks," you said. "Don't think he's ever seen a scar before."

Din didn't say anything. The Child reached a tiny hand out to you and you gave him a little handshake, smiling at him. 

"I just told him about them," you explained. "Nothing too graphic, just the basic story of them all. He seems glad to know I'm still here, though." 

Din nodded. The Child refused to let your hand go. 

"He's not the only one," Din said quietly, so quietly you almost missed it. But you didn't. 

You didn't comment on it, but you couldn't stop smiling all the way back to the Crest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Din was definitely hiding in the background watching some of the last bits of you and Baby's bonding moment and is dealing with Feelings about that and seeing you shirtless.
> 
> This is the first, but hopefully not the last fic I've written for The Mandalorian. Hope I did okay! 
> 
> I think I did a decent job, making this gender-neutral, but if there's anything you noticed you feel like bringing to my attention, feel free.


End file.
